Goteras en el Techo
by dulceInvierno
Summary: A veces, mientras duermes, las pequeñas gotas caen sobre tu nariz. Ignorando el epílogo. Ron/Hermione, Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny.


**Notas y Advertencias:** One shot dividido en dos partes. La segunda parte la subiré en una semana (si logro pasar mi examen extraordinario, así que por fis, manden la buena vibra y préndanme una veladora) Ignora el epílogo. Clasificación **'M'**. Angst a montones. Posible OoC. Si encuentran alguna horrografía (excepto en los guiones, ahí soy un desastre incorregible), por favor díganmelo :)

¡Ojalá lo disfruten! :) (a pesar del angst y eso, sé que apesta, pero, si de algo sirve, soy fanática de los finales felices, lo prometo)

**Renuncia: **Personajes propiedad de JK. El resto, es mío. _Por favor, di _**no **_al plagio._

...

...

.

"**Goteras en el Techo"**

.

...

...

.

**1.**

La casa es pequeña y pintoresca, en un lugar muy cercano a la playa. No estás acostumbrada a un clima tan cálido, y te molesta la humedad asfixiante en el aire.

_A mamá nunca le gustó tener flores ('Son mucho trabajo', decía,' y además, muy caprichosas') _Pero ahí están, en el portón, más de cinco masetas con plantas coloridas.

_Pareciera que todo es diferente a como se supone debiera de ser._

Te vuelves tres toneladas de angustia y nudos estomacales.

Pero aún así, tocas la pequeña puerta.

Llegaste hasta aquí. Es hora de enfrentar el último (y más importante) cabo suelto.

Solo un movimiento de varita y los tendrás de regreso, te recuerdas.

Te disculparás, se abrazarán y volverás a sentirte completa. _Solo un movimiento de varita._

Los nervios te están comiendo viva.

_-¿A qué debemos el placer de su visita, señorita Hermione?-_

La forma en la que te ve papá, como si fueras una completa extraña (y lo eres, en realidad para él lo eres) hace que se te rompa el corazón.

_-Yo, verá, he venido a…-_

Le hubieses dicho _sí_ a Harry, cuando se ofreció a acompañarte hasta aquí.

Pero le dijiste que tenías que hacer esto sola. Y es cierto.

Tienes de pronto mucho miedo. ¿Pero por qué?

_Solo un movimiento de varita…_

_-¿No será usted una de esas trabajadoras sociales que llega de improviso?-_ interrumpe la señora Granger (mamá) –_Porque si es así, nos gustaría ver sus credenciales-_

Su aire defensivo te desconcierta de repente y pierdes el hilo del pensamiento _-¿Trabajadora social?-_

Tus padres se miran el uno al otro y ahora sí que ya no entiendes nada.

Están a punto de llamar a la policía muggle o mínimo, sacarte a patadas…

_-Sí-_ dices de pronto, no muy segura de cómo proseguir –_He venido a corroborar que todo esté en orden-_

Tu mente comienza a trabajar lo más rápido que puede, intentando armar piezas para poder entender por qué tus padres tendrían que recibir una visita de Servicios Sociales, a menos que…

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-_

Y entonces, entra una hermosa niña de no más de diez años, muy delgada, con una abundante cabellera negra y dos ojos enormes y azules.

_Oh, Merlín, esto no puede estar pasando…_

El vestido que trae puesto te recuerda a uno que tenías cuando eras una pequeña de siete.

Pequeños barcos azules en un fondo blanco.

_Un vestido de mar._

Tu mamá sonríe de la forma más hermosa que la has visto sonreír. Cualquier rastro de sospecha, preocupación o tensión desaparece de su rostro. _Se ilumina_. Como cuando tenías diez y ambos juraban que habías alcanzado la madurez literaria de quince. Saltabas a sus brazos, rogándole que te leyera _'La inquilina de Wildfell Hall'_ (de nuevo)

_-¿Por qué no 'Cumbres Borrascosas' o 'Jane Eyre', Hermione?- te preguntaba siempre con un brillo de complicidad en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate._

_Y tú sonreías, sabiendo que ya ella conocía la respuesta –Prefiero a Anne, mamá -_

La nostalgia es una asesina despiadada.

_-Helena, no corras de esa manera, podrías lastimarte_- le dice tu papá con un tono que no carece de dulzura –_Te presento a la señorita Hermione-_

La pequeña Helena te observa ahora, con sus hermosos ojos de niña y te sonríe _–Buenas tardes, señorita Her…her…ion..e-_

La mirada por fin se te llenan de lágrimas y no sabes cómo logras mantener la calma y no romperte a gimoteos ahí mismo _–Buenas tardes, Helena_- la saludas educadamente y volteas a verlos a ellos.

_A tus padres._

Al señor y la señora Granger.

_Mamá. Papá._

_-¿Por qué?-_ de pronto les preguntas. Triste, desconsolada, e inclusive, enojada.

_Yo soy su hija._

_No ella. _Piensas con rencor sordo.

Pero parecen no notarlo –_Mi esposo y yo sentíamos que nos hacía falta algo-_ te dice risueña, con el amor desbordándosele de cada poro.

Papá estira su mano y toma a la pequeña Helena, que se ha distraído con algo en la ventana –_Ella ha traído una felicidad que sentíamos nos estaba faltando- _reconfirma.

El alma se te retuerce.

_Yo estaba faltando, papá, ¿qué no lo ves?_

Asientes y les sonríes con una mueca rota –_Me alegra mucho oír eso-_

Te levantas, porque ya no puedes con esto.

_Yo les hacía falta._

Yo _les hago falta._

No ella.

Vas a sacar la varita, devolverles todos sus verdaderos recuerdos, y te llamarán hija y todo estará bien otra vez y…

Te miran extrañados.

_-¿Se va ya tan pronto?_- te pregunta mamá.

Puedes sentir su olor dulce llegar hasta ti, y recuerdas la vez que tenías ocho años y le pediste que te regalara de su perfume porque querías ser _justo como ella._

Pero jamás serás como ella. Ni como ellos.

Ya no eres la pequeña Hermione que amaba los helados en los días lluviosos y que de grande, quería ser una dentista también.

La mano derecha te pica, y te tiembla.

_Les hacía falta._

_Pero ya no._

La varita se queda en tu bolsillo.

–_He visto todo lo que tenía que ver, les deseo toda la felicidad con su… hija-_

Ambos se ven sumamente extrañados.

Así que guardas en tu memoria la imagen de mamá y papá abrazando a Helena, y el dolor es dulce, porque la pequeña tiene una sonrisa enorme y a mamá le están brillando los ojos con amor.

Sales lo más pronto que puedes, antes de seguir levantando más sospechas.

Cierras la puerta de golpe, sabiendo que no volverán a dejarte entrar.

Caminas presurosa por la playa, con gotas gruesas de lágrima escurriéndose por tus mejillas. El sabor salado te da asco y la arena también.

Tienen una pequeña hija. _Porque sentían que les hacía falta._

_Faltaba yo, mamá, ¿no lo recuerdas?_

Pero por supuesto que no lo recuerdan. Les robaste sus recuerdos, para mantenerlos a salvo.

¿Cierto?

_Y están a salvo. Felices. Con una pequeña casa en la playa y una hermosa hija._

Una hija que no los preocupará yendo a un colegio a un mundo de distancia. Una hija que no se enfrentará a guerras ni a monstruos. Una pequeña que los amará todos los días y les traerá más alegrías que penas.

Llegas al pequeño hotel donde te estás quedando.

Harry te ve llegar y pareciera comprenderlo todo, aún cuando no has dicho nada.

Te toma en sus brazos.

Su olor, a Harry, te trae un poco de calor en todo este escalofrío que te está carcomiendo.

Rompes a llorar.

_Los dejas ir._

_Dejas a tus padres ir…_

...

...

**2.**

Jamás te imaginaste a ti misma trabajando como un Auror.

Siempre habías pensado que terminarías como asistente en Leyes Mágicas o como parte del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Pero el amor hace que uno haga cosas poco racionales. Y desde que _los dejaste ir, _no has podido soportar estar mucho tiempo lejos de las últimas dos personas que realmente te quedan.

Harry y Ron.

Conseguir el trabajo no es difícil, gracias a las calificaciones con las que te graduaste en el séptimo año que regresaste a Hogwarts, y has sido asignada en el equipo de logística, donde no sólo resultas extremadamente útil (descubres que eres buena con los números, nueva tecnología e invención de hechizos rastreadores), sino que además, tienes la oportunidad de monitorear las misiones y así, siempre estas pendiente de las dos personas a las que más quieres en este mundo.

Eres un poco histérica respecto al tema, cierto.

La guerra ha terminado. Ya no hay Voldemort. Ya no hay profecías llenas de muerte y peligro.

Pero te preocupas, porque son lo último que te queda. Y _no vas a dejarlos ir, no a ellos, a ellos _no.

Decir que eres feliz no parece ser cierto. Pero, a veces, parece ser suficiente.

Por las noches recuerdas a mamá y a papá, lloras, aprietas la almohada y sientes que te ahogas en tu propia miseria.

A las tres de la mañana siempre planeas tomar un vuelo a Australia, hacer ese movimiento de varita y recuperarlos. A veces lo sueñas, y siempre termina siendo una pesadilla.

Por la mañana, un encantamiento es suficiente para ocultar cualquier rastro de enrojecimiento ocular.

Cuando llegas al trabajo, sonríes, tomando dos tazas grandes de café, porque el sueño no ha sido amable contigo.

Harry y Ron notan las ojeras bajo tus ojos, y lo único que hacen (lo único que realmente necesitas) es abrazarte y no dejarte sola. Los amas un poco más por ello.

Y, una noche, al igual que todas las noches, cuando Ron se ofrece a acompañarte a casa y Harry sonríe en complicidad, dejándolos solos, presientes que hoy será la noche en la que Ron hará lo que sea que ha querido hacer desde hace un par de meses.

Meses en los cuales, durante el trabajo, en los almuerzos y en las caminatas nocturnas, siempre roza tu codo, toma tu mano con la suya y te sonríe de lado.

Pero nada más.

Ambos caminan, con la noche aullando en humedad fría, con la tensión y nervios, y estas mariposas _hirviéndote _en el estómago, y por fin, Ron, Ronald, _Ron…_ te besa_._

_Te besa._

_A ti._

Y esa forma, la forma en la que Ron te besa, hace que el corazón de pronto lata de nuevo con la misma intensidad con la que latía cuando solo tenías catorce y el mundo prometía un futuro eterno.

La felicidad comienza a asomarse.

Y ahí la ves.

Dulce. Grata. Minúscula y densa.

Entre cabellos pelirrojos y pecas salpicadas en la nariz.

Entre paseos nocturnos, y un solo (pero no el único) beso.

...

...

**3. **

Te das cuenta que todavía hay maldad en el mundo mágico.

No del tipo Voldemort_-sociópata-traeré-el-apocalipsis_, pero hay maldad ciertamente.

Magos sin poderes excepcionales, pero magos al fin y al cabo, que rompen las leyes, y que en la desesperación de recuperar lo que han perdido en la guerra, cruzan lo moralmente correcto.

Ser Auror parece tener sentido ahora.

Y la forma tan pasional, entregada, en la que Harry y Ron se dedican a su trabajo, con sonrisas, moretones y cansancio, pareciera llenarte a ti también, y ser Auror adquiere sentido.

Cada vez que vuelven de sus entrenamientos y tú de una reunión, los ves entrar con el sudor cayendo por sus frentes. Y un calor grato recorre tu pecho, sabiendo que los tienes a ambos, _aquí, _contigo, en una vida que promete años de rutina y amor.

Ves a Ron, con esa sonrisa tan torpe y tan suya, que hace que los dedos de los pies se te enrosquen, y te besa, rápido pero igual de devastador, dejándote el cuerpo como líquido viscoso.

Harry los mira entre divertido y exasperado, y se llevaba a Ron a rastras, alegando que apesta y necesita una ducha.

Tienes a tus dos mejores amigos y te aferras a ello. Con cada fibra en tus dedos, te aferras a tus dos mejores amigos y a tu trabajo. A los Weasley y a tu pequeño departamento. Te aferras hasta que sientes que las falanges comienzan a desprenderse.

Y Ron, por las noches, te besa dulce, suave, _agonizante_, en la entrada a tu pequeño departamento.

En esos instantes, todo lo que dolía, deja de doler.

Porque ese beso, de Ron, _con sabor a Ron_, hace que todo sea un poco más dulce. Que todo pareciera haber valido la pena.

El aguijón en tu pecho se morfa en una sensación casi inexistente, y de pronto, imaginas una nueva familia, una pequeña casa en alguna colina, y dos pequeños (de cabellos rojos y alborotados) corriendo con sus varitas de juguete.

_Ron._

Y esta noche, decides invitarlo a pasar por una taza de té.

En la comodidad de los cojines anaranjados que te regaló Ginny en tu último cumpleaños (sabe que te gustan los regalos prácticos) y comienzas a besarlo tú.

Y los besos dulces, suaves, se vuelven rápidos, asfixiantes, _insuficientes._

Lo tocas. Sus hombros, su cuello, su espalda.

Buscas debajo de su camisa, y oh, esta sensación que tienes entre las piernas es maravillosamente torturante, caliente, llena de fricción que grita desesperada.

Y él te toca. Como si no lo creyera y al mismo tiempo, lo fuese todo.

Lo tienes sobre de ti y el peso es firmamento sin nubes y azul celeste.

_-Hermione…-_ susurra tu nombre, y oh, Ron, sigue besándome.

_-Ron…-_gimes, necesitada de él y de esto que está quemando.

_-Espera…-_

Se detiene y sientes que se te sale el aire de los pulmones.

_-¿Por qué?- _preguntas nerviosa.

¿Lo estarás haciendo mal?

_-Mamá me mataría si supiera que no respeto la forma en que fui criado, Herms- _

Solo Ronald Weasley mencionaría a su madre en un momento como este.

¡Vas a matarlo!

_-Ronald…-_

Sus ojos desbordan cariño y entre sus pantalones notas el deseo levantándole la piel _-Fui criado para respetar a la mujer que amo- _te dice con esa sonrisa tan suya, y con voz jadeante, que sale a esfuerzos de aire que falta.

A la mujer que…

Oh sí. Vas a matarlo.

Muy lentamente.

Pero primero… _-Yo también te amo, Ronald Weasley-_

Sonríes como soberana tonta. Te ha dicho que te _ama_. Y ¿por qué estabas molesta?

_-Cuando nos casemos, veremos las estrellas. Nos amaremos cada noche y cada día-_ te promete.

Oh.

Oh…

Maldito Ronald Weasley

¿Acaso te está pidiendo que…?

_-¿Ron…?- _

_-Porque te casarás conmigo, ¿cierto?- _

Y es la propuesta de matrimonio más absurda, y perfecta (realmente vas a matarlo) que jamás hayas imaginado. Y es Ron quien te lo está pidiendo.

_Ron._

_-Sí-_ le dices segura. Tan segura como nunca lo habías estado nunca.

_-Pero hasta entonces- _te toma por la cintura y entierra su rostro en el espacio de tu cuello, dejándote desprovista y aún más enamorada -_Sólo dame tus labios- _susurra -_Siendo los tuyos, ¿quién necesita más?-_

...

...

**4.**

A veces no parece el Ron que has conocido desde Hogwarts. Y sin embargo, lo es. Menos inmaduro, aunque igual de despistado, que te acaricia la mano con una suavidad que te derrite.

Te lleva a la Madriguera todos los fines de semana (donde ves a Harry y a Ginny conociéndose otra vez, o tal vez, realmente, por vez primera)

La señora Weasley te llama _hija._ Y ya no suele llorar a la hora de la cena, cuando ve el lugar de Fred vacío. Aunque su mirada se posa ahí, muchos instantes incómodos.

Piensas en cómo la vida puede dar giros demasiado rápidos, arrebatándote lo que más amas de repente.

Así que, no puedes esperar más. ¿Qué importa que todavía no ganen suficiente dinero?

_-Podríamos casarnos este verano_- le propones mortalmente seria (y mortalmente nerviosa), mientras pasean por el jardín, con el ocaso llegando a su punto _– Esperaríamos unos años antes de tener hijos y…-_

_-No, Herms- _

El amor hace que uno no piense tan racionalmente. Y por primera vez en la vida, no te importa. Después de una guerra, después de tus padres, sólo quieres tenerlo contigo cada noche, casarte con él, amarlo, y dejarlo amarte.

_-Ron, realmente no me importa si vivimos en un lugar pequeño_- le abrazas la cintura, firme, y entierras tu nariz en su pecho, oliéndolo, sintiéndolo tan cerca de ti-_Siempre que haya una cantidad razonables de libros en la sala, no necesito más-_

Carcajea y acaricia tu cabello enmarañado _–No puedo Hermione_- te dice por trillonésima vez –_Mereces más que eso, y voy a darte mucho más que eso-_

Nunca has sabido lo que es vivir en una familia de recursos limitados. Así que no comprendes sus miedos, sus dudas.

No les ves sentido, ni pies, ni nada.

Pero lo amas, así que te aferras más fuerte a él y lo apoyas.

Porque sabes que no podrás convencerlo. No después de meses y meses de seguir insistiendo.

Apoyas su decisión y enfrentas lo que él sea que tenga que enfrentar, a su lado, lo entiendas bien o no.

_-Lo llamaremos Hugo si es un niño_- le dices soñadora (optimista), cambiando el tema de pronto al notar que comenzaba a ponerse tenso (arruga la nariz y empieza a encorvar al espalda)

Después de un instante, regresa a su altura habitual y voltea a verte con esos ojos azules que ahogan_- ¿Y si es una niña?- _te pregunta lleno de esperanza y esa media sonrisa, que se parece a la de George.

–_No lo sé, ¿qué nombre te gustaría?-_

No lo piensa mucho _–La llamaremos Rose- _te susurra, acercándose y regalándote un beso lánguido y perfecto_-Y será igual de hermosa que su mamá-_

Así que, a pesar de que no soportas la espera, respetas su idea de aguardar un par de años. De vivir a través de besos de las buenas noches en el portón de tu puerta.

Conviertes la impaciencia en celestial agonía.

Porque cada día lo amas más, cada día es un día menos, antes de poder llamarte Hermione Jean Weasley. Antes de vestirte de blanco, y tener su cuerpo fundiéndose con el tuyo.

Los fines de semana él pasa por una taza de té, y aunque nunca consumen por completo el amor (deseo, _fricción_) que se tienen, si exploran los cuerpos de ambos (después de que perdiste la paciencia y lo devoraste sin consentimientos, abriendo un millar de ventanas en posibilidades), y aprendes los más pequeños detalles (y qué conocimiento más maravilloso, estructurado)

Cada peca, cada pulgada de piel sensible y extremadamente blanca, cada terminal nerviosa que responde con gemidos, gruñidos y enroscamiento de dedos.

A veces, te dan ganas de coger un pergamino y dibujar su cuerpo, como si fuese un mapa, con anotaciones, pie de páginas, esquemas y cuadros comparativos, resumiendo la forma tan vasta y diversa con la que puedes hacerlo perder la cordura.

Pero, suena un poco (muy) exagerado.

Así que lo memorizas. _Todo._ Y te olvidas del pergamino (por ahora)

Perfeccionas tus caricias y el movimiento en tus caderas, que lo vuelven loco y le hacen maldecir en voz alta lo caballero que se supone tiene.

Ríes. Y lo amas otro poco más.

Así que logras superar la pérdida de tus padres porque empiezas a creer (realmente, con convicción y poco autoengaño) que eres feliz como estás ahora.

Y por fin juntan el dinero suficiente y compran una pequeña casa sobre una colina (y a la colina) en las afueras del mundo mágico (es hermosa, con dos pisos, tres habitaciones y un pequeño salón)

El primer mueble que compran no es la estufa, ni la sala, ni siquiera la cama, sino un hermoso librero de caoba, que es precioso y perfecto.

Harry reclama cuál será su habitación cuando venga a pasar los fines de semana. Tu feliz, eliges la que da al pequeño bosque trasero, sabiendo que a Harry le gustará la tranquilidad de ver un ocaso por la ventana.

Cada cosa parece estar en su lugar.

El sueño se vuelve tu aliado y las ojeras dejan de ser protagonistas en tu rostro.

Pero la vida sigue siendo vida, y de vez en cuando, en esos giros que de pronto da, se lleva lo que más amamos.

...

...

**5.**

Están juntos en una operación de reconocimiento.

Es tu primera misión en el campo, necesitan a un experto en maldiciones y aunque Harry es extremadamente talentoso, eres la única que ha tomado el curso completo y teóricamente está capacitada.

Te ha tocado hacer pareja con Ron. Aunque sospechas que más bien él ha movido mar y tierra para que te tocase con él.

Buscan a una organización de magos oscuros (pero no mortífagos) que últimamente se han dedicado a secuestrar pequeños magos menores de once, cuando todavía no cuentan con la protección de vivir en Hogwarts.

Piden rescate a las desesperadas familias, que, por poder recuperar a sus hijos, habían logrado juntar cantidades exorbitantes de galeones, sin importar si son solo de clase trabajadora o si provienen de una familia que jamás ha tenido una casa propia.

Todo sucede demasiado rápido.

Demasiado tarde se dan cuenta que ha sido una trampa.

Harry intenta prevenirlos a todos, pero tú y Ron están demasiado adentrados.

Los ves salir por todos lados, de entre ruinas y matorrales, y usas la varita con toda la agilidad que posees.

Ron pelea con una furia y destreza que jamás creíste posible. Es un Auror en extremo talentoso, sabe lo que hace y lo hace bien.

Así que te sientes segura pero igual de temerosa.

Y no, no eres un Auror de campo. No importa cuántas guerras hayas luchado, solo un verdadero entrenamiento (y a veces ni siquiera eso) puede prepararte para una situación así.

Te das cuenta de ello cuando dos maldiciones caen sobre de ti, y te dejan sin varita y con la pierna rota.

Y ahí, desde el suelo, con la carne magullada y el fémur destrozado, lo ves morir.

Bajo el rayo verde de un Avada Kedavra.

A Ron, _tú Ron._

La maldición va dirigida _a ti, _y él, estúpido Ronald, estúpido, maldito Ronald, saca lo malditamente Gryffindor que tiene en las venas y te salva.

Y ya nada ha sido vida después.

En tus pesadillas, miras sus ojos azules apagándose como se apagaron este instante, mientras te mira un último suspiro.

De ahí, te importa poco.

Con la pierna rota, con la varita de _tu Ron, _soltaste furiosa toda maldición conocida. Te abalanzaste y destrozaste a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a _tu _Ron.

_Ron…Ron…_

_Ron…_

Sólo recuerdas haberte aferrado a su cuerpo frío, a sus ojos medio abiertos, a su cabello rojo y sus pecas, te aferraste, _y oh Ron por favor no me dejes…, _lo gritaste, y te aferraste, y ya no sabías si los gritos al fondo eran tuyos o si era Harry, intentando alejarte de Ron.

_Ron, por favor no me dejes…_

Te lo arrancaron de los brazos.

Te lo arrancaron del alma.

Te obligaron a verlo en una caja de madera y metal.

Y con él, cada sueño que te quedaba se murió también.

...

...

La señora Weasley se deshace sobre ti, y tú te deshiciste también.

El cuadro es desgarrador.

Pero no es suficiente. Porque duele, _duele, duele tanto. _

_Dejar de respirar no parece suficiente._

_Deshacerse, convertirse en diez mil pedazos que no tienen sentido. _

_Quieres a Ron, por favor Ron…_

Recuerdas haber llorado hasta que te quedaste seca y sin voz.

Y en un ataque de rabia caliente y abusiva, fuiste a la pequeña colina. Y la quemaste.

Con un solo movimiento de varita observaste cómo las llamas comenzaron a surgir de la nada y convirtieron cada mueble, cada esquina, cada trozo de madera, en cenizas de color gris. Porque esto es injusto.

Porque la vida es una mierda.

Porque es injusto y quieres a Ron, y maldito sea el universo, y dios y cualquiera, el que sea, lo que sea que esté allá arriba, te ha arrebatado a _tu Ron._

_Y es injusto. _

_Una mierda, una estupidez._

_¡¿Por qué? _Gritas mientras las llamas consumen la madera vieja.

-¡¿Por qué?-

_Vuelve. No me dejes sola. ¿No ves que sin ti ya solo hay nada? Vuelve, Ronald, maldita sea, vuelve por favor. No me dejes. Ron…_

Harry llega.

Por supuesto que lo hace.

Harry es el único que te seguiría hasta aquí. Él único que sabría que estás aquí. Que en lugar de llevarte a rastras y alejarte del incendio, se queda a tu lado y lo observa, tal vez suponiendo (deseando) que éste sea tú (_su_) primer paso para sanar (de ambos)

El primer paso para traer un poco de cordura a esta locura que te astilla.

Pero no lo es.

_-Lo siento tanto, Hermione, si tan solo hubiese pensando más y si tan solo…-_

_-No, Harry-_ le dices con rencor, con amargura, con dolor que huele a humo muerto_ –No te culpes por esto, fueron esos malnacidos los que lo mataron, no tú- _

Sus ojos están húmedos, por el aire lleno de ceniza y la imagen de su mejor amiga hecha trizas.

Y de pronto lo odias. Por no haber sabido que era una trampa. Por no haber sido más cuidadoso. Por haber arrastrado a Ron a que fuese un Auror en lugar de quedarse cuidando la tienda de George y Fred. Por no haber sido _él _quien recibiera el rayo verde en lugar de _tu Ron_…

Lo abrazas.

_Oh, dulce Merlín, no dejes que el dolor me destruya._

No serás un monstruo.

_No te convertirás en un monstruo._

_Ron se enojaría mucho si te convirtieras en uno. A Ron no le gustaría. A mamá y a papá tampoco._

No odiarás a la única persona que te queda sólo porque has perdido a la otra.

Es Harry.

Recuerdas que es Harry.

_Recuerda que es Harry. Y lo tienes aquí, contigo. _

Así que a pesar del dolor, a pesar de sentirte muerta, haces lo que es correcto, lo que a mamá le hubiese parecido noble y valiente (de ella sacaste lo Gryffindor) _–Ron se ha ido, pero lo hizo mientras hacía lo que le gustaba, ¿no es así?- _ahogas un grito de histeria –_Mientras hacía lo que él había elegido hacer, ¿cierto?-_

Quieres aferrarte a ello. Aferrarte hasta que los músculos en tus dedos se desgarren desde la punta de cada uno y hasta el codo.

Para darte un poco de consuelo, _aférrate_.

Él esboza una pequeña sonrisa y te abraza, y se aferra a ti también.

Ambos se consumen en agonía acompañada, mientras el olor caliente se vuelve insoportable _-Murió cazando malnacidos, Herms, murió como un héroe- _

Sonríes por primera vez. Y te engañas, diciéndote a ti misma que está dejando de doler un poco _–Sí…-_

_-Y lo último que vio- _te susurra -_Fue a la mujer que ama_-

Y te rompes.

Lo golpeas en el pecho y lo abrazas todavía más fuerte.

Casi puedes oír cómo tú interior se hace polvo.

_-Estúpido Ronald, maldito, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¡¿Por qué?…-_

Ambos lloran. Como nunca habían llorado. Se aferran el uno al otro y sientes que la poca cordura que te queda, se te va.

Han perdido a la persona más importante que tenían.

_-Lo extraño tanto… Mi Ron, lo amo, lo extraño, no es justo_- gimes rota, gimes destrozada, gimes enojada, histérica, perdida _–No puedo Harry, no puedo, mi Ron…-_

Te deshaces en diez mil piezas decoloradas y llenas de ceniza.

Y Harry está ahí.

Su olor sale de entre el olor a ceniza y aire caliente.

Harry está _aquí_.

Para recogerlas, las diez mil piezas enteras. Y para recoger las de él también.

Esperas algún día tener la fuerza suficiente para ayudarle.

...

...

**6.**

_-Me voy-_

El silencio se vuelve ácido, tangible.

El único que voltea a verte a los ojos es George _-Te extrañaremos-_

Él también ha perdido a su otra mitad. Supones que él entiende lo que es querer solo desaparecer, lo que es querer dejar de ver todo y a todos los que te recuerdan lo que has perdido. _Ron._

La señora Weasley, lo más cercano que te queda a una madre, no voltea a verte, pero puedes escuchar su voz rota _–Cuídate hija, y recuerda que siempre tendrás a una familia aquí, esperándote-_

No soportas el dolor, _Ron, mamá, papá,_ y te abalanzas sobre ella, la abrazas y le besas la mejilla. Su olor es diferente al de mamá, pero es igual de reconfortante.

_-Los extrañaré- _susurras.

La sientes asentir _–Y nosotros a ti-_

Pero lo entiende. O eso esperas.

Entiende que te tienes que ir.

Que vivir aquí, con el recuerdo de Ron en cada milímetro de aire, en cada mechón pelirrojo, en cada peca ajena, es insoportable.

...

...

_-¿Te vas?-_

Harry está al otro lado de la habitación. _La habitación de Ron._

Es de masoquista, venir a _su_ cuarto, donde su presencia se multiplica en un agujero negro de todo y nada, de presencia y ausencia simultáneas. Pero necesitabas despedirte, o algo así.

Y Harry está aquí.

_-Sí-_

Él asiente y evita verte _-¿A dónde irás?-_

Suspiras _–No lo sé_- tragas hondo _–Pero tengo que irme, no soporto…-_

Te interrumpe –_Lo sé-_ y ahora sí voltea a verte –_Yo siento lo mismo cada día-_

Eres una tonta.

Una egoísta.

A él también le duele, inclusive, tal vez le duela más. Harry ha vivido privado de amor la mitad de su vida, y la otra mitad, ha sufrido el terror de perder a los pocos que ama, y acaba de perder a uno.

Egoísta, Hermione.

_-Harry, lo siento, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir, no sé cómo arreglar esto-_ hablas atropellada, arrepentida, ajena _-Cómo dejar de sentir, cómo no poder…-_

Se acerca y te abraza, con su olor y su calor, y siendo tan Harry.

_-Vámonos juntos- _

Lo sueltas y lo miras incrédula.

¿Irse? ¿Juntos?

_Harry jamás te dejará sola. Jamás se irá._

_¿Igual que Ron? Pensabas lo mismo de Ron…_

_-¿Y tu trabajo? _– él ama ser Auror. Es su vida.

Su mirada fría expresa tanto _-Ya habrá tiempo para eso-_

La garganta se te seca_ -¿Y Ginny?-_preguntas casi temerosa.

Ella lo ama, ¿no es así? Y él la ama también ¿cierto?

¿Qué clase de persona egoísta serías si le pidieses que deje a la mujer que ama?

Harry se pone rígido_ -¿No quieres que vaya contigo?-_ te pregunta de pronto, con un tono más duro, tomándote desprevenida.

Eres egoísta.

Sí.

Que todo lo demás se pudra. Ya te quitaron demasiado. No te quitarán a Harry también.

Pero…

_-No- _balbuceas –_Es decir, sí, sí quiero que vengas conmigo, Harry- _desvías la mirada y te topas con un poster de los Chudley Cannons, que solo manda más punzadas a tu garganta -_P__ero no podría pedirte que abandones las cosas que amas, que abandones tu vida-_

Que abandones a Ginny. Que abandones a los Weasley. Que abandones los cimientos que te has construido con tanto esfuerzo.

No puedes ser tan egoísta. Mamá y papá te enseñaron a ser mejor que eso.

La boca de pronto te sabe a cenizas.

_-Perdí a Ron-_ y la amargura en su voz es tan justificable _–No me pidas que te deje ir a ti también, la única que estuvo conmigo incondicionalmente -_

¿Es posible sentir tanto dolor al mismo tiempo?

¿Está haciéndolo porque siente que te debe algo?

_-Eso no significa que tengas que venir-_ meneas la cabeza derrotada –_Siempre estaré ahí para ti y sé que tú estarás ahí para mí, pero no tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que venir_- de pronto te sientes amarga -_No me debes nada Harry, me quedé contigo porque así lo decidí-_

Él sonríe _–Hermione_- acaricia tu mejilla con un susurro de piel _–Lo sé-_ el alma te sonríe un instante _–No me pidas que te deje ir-_

Sus ojos están húmedos, los tuyos igual _-Jamás te pediría eso, ¿sabes?_- le susurras, y tomas su mano derecha con ternura _–Porque no soportaría perderte a ti también, así de mezquina me he vuelto-_

No soportas el peso de su mirada y volteas a ver el poster de los Chudley Cannons _-¿Recuerdas lo mucho que Ron habló de Egipto?-_ una sonrisa rota se asoma en tu rostro _-Lo mucho que le gustó_- recuerdas a un niño pelirrojo de ropas descoloridas, con la nariz sucia y lleno de pecas _-Por tres semanas no habló de otra cosa, y cuando le regalé un libro muggle acerca de la historia de Egipto, de pronto dejó de hablar del tema-_

Harry te mira de la manera en que solo Harry puede mirarte. Amor fraternal, amor que no condiciona.

Una pequeña carcajada, casi insonora, los envuelve.

_-Egipto será -_

Y entonces, lo sientes aquí, contigo.

Casi puedes jurar que Ron está a tu lado, sosteniendo la mano de Harry junto a la tuya.

Ron está aquí.

...

...

**Continuará **

...

Esto ya lo tenía escrito, hasta hoy tuve el valor de subirlo (no es algo que esté acostumbrada a escribir, así que ando un poco en pánico)

Nota importante en mi perfil de el por qué no he actualizado mis otras historias.

**...**

**Muchas gracias por su lectura :)**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
